Walk With Me
by ForbiddenFruit107
Summary: I put my hand in hers and shook it gently. “I’m Edward Cullen,” I told her. I needed to find out more about this girl… though her smell was overwhelming I tried not to breath and not to have thoughts of killing her. Finally I said ,”Walk with me…”
1. Walk With Me

Edward's POV

I focused on pressing my feet to the right arrows of the metal dance pad of the Port Angeles Mall Arcade. As the song ended up popped our grades. Mine? AAA. The guy on the other dance mat? B+.

_Damn it! God damn it! Why is this guy so frickin good? Screw him! _He thought.

No one ever beats me at Dance Dance Revolution (DDR), but still! Some respect would be nice.

"Good game!" I said sticking out my hand out to him. He took one look at it and walked away. Okaaaayyyy….

"I'll play you," a girl said walking up to the dance mat. She looked like she knew she could beat me. Yeah right. Though she was pretty. Brown hair with black tips and red highlights, pale skin and round chocolate brown eyes. And god her smell… like wildflowers and freesia, and strawberry too. I almost wanted to bite her right then and there. But her voice brought me back to the present matter: beating her in DDR. "Can I pick the song?" she asked looking at me.

"Sure," I said. She tapped the keys beneath her a few times until she landed on a metal song. The Only One by Ra. I looked at her quizzically for a second. She liked this kind of music? I tried to dig into her head to read her thoughts, but I got no signal, just blankness. I'd heard of vampires having gifts that could block others' gifts, but she was a human! I had to tear my thoughts from her though as the song started.

_You think I notice that you're standing there right next to me  
Am I supposed to bow my head and thank you gratefully  
You break my heart and turn around to get what still remains  
I sold my soul and bought my fear, my inner pain  
Without a clue I trust I follow you with my eyes blind  
And what I cannot see I need I cannot leave behind  
With all those eyes on me, their hunger is insanity  
I can see you standing there, do you wanna be free do you wanna be me_

I tapped the keys as they appeared on the screen getting "perfects" and "greats" with each step. But I looked to her screen and so was she. We were both on "Heavy" the hardest difficulty, was it possible she was really this good? No human was this good, not possible.

_I don't wanna be the only one  
To see my name wrote up on the sun  
I don't wanna be the only one  
To watch it fall into the sea_

But she was a human. I could hear her heart beating, see her lungs breathing. How was she this good? I tried again to reach into her thoughts, but came up blank. Nothing.

_I don't wanna have to play the game  
To sell my soul, betray my name  
I don't wanna be the only one  
To watch it fall into the sea_

As DDR does, it speeds up songs, making them shorter than they really are.

_I don't wanna be the only one  
To see my name wrote up on the sun  
I don't wanna be the only one  
To watch it fall into the sea  
I don't wanna have to play the game  
To sell my soul, betray my name  
I don't wanna be the only one  
To watch it fall into the sea_

As the song ended. I looked at the grades. Mine? AA. Hers? AAA. I blanched. Could this possibly be right?

She turned to me a big smile on her face. "Great game. Really, you were fun to beat!" there were a few snickers from the crowd that had formed around us. "No, I'm just kidding. You were hard to beat actually. Fun though. I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

I put my hand in hers and shook it gently. "I'm Edward Cullen," I told her. I needed to find out more about this girl… though her smell was overwhelming I tried not to breath and not to have thoughts of killing her. Finally I said ,"Walk with me…"

**A/N- Ohh a cliffy! Sorry for any of you readers out there who want more! I promise you I will post more soon! I know Bella's very Out Of Character (OOC) she's supposed to be.**

**My friend's dad just died yesterday so, although she dislikes Twilight, this chapter is dedicated to her and her dad.**


	2. Eedward?

Bella's POV

I walked away from the arcade with Edward, towards the food court. He sat down at one of the tables and I sat opposite him.

"How'd you get that good at Dance Dance Revolution?" he asked me incredulously. I chuckled.

"I spend every day at that arcade on those dance mats. If I wasn't that good by now I'd be pathetic," I explained.

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

He looked at me for a moment before asking, "Why do you spend every day at the arcade?" The smile on my face turned into a grimace.

"It's a long story," I muttered as I got up and started walking back towards the arcade. He was at my side before I'd even left the food court.

"I've go time," he smiled, like I wasn't getting some inside joke.

I glanced at my watch, 5:15; damn Charlie would be home soon. "Well I don't," I told him. I steered my direction towards the parking lot. I looked back over my shoulder. I didn't see Edward anywhere. Where had he gone to?

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

I shook the matter from my mind, he was unimportant. Right now the only important thing on my mind was getting home in time to have Charlie's dinner on the table and be able to make it up to my room before he could get drunk, and in turn hurt me.

Yes. Charlie was an alcoholic.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

I've tried to tell people this before. But it always ends up the same. Charlie's the chief of police, no one would believe he was an alcoholic! When I tried to tell Jake last year he said I was making it up, said there was no way he got drunk every night and hurt me. Right after that he stopped talking to me. Well that ended that.

I would've pulled up my hood when the rain started to pour but I forgot it at home. Stupid, stupid Bella. My hair plastered to my forehead and my neck as I raised my arm in the street for a taxi. One pulled over and as I got in the driver asked "Where to?"

I told him my address and we rode along in silence. My black "Bullet For My Valentine" tank top and dark blue jeans were stuck to my skin, my red hi-tops soaked. I just stared out the window hoping there would be enough time to get there before Charlie.

No such luck.

As I got out of the taxi I saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. Shit.

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

I ran inside and started frantically making spaghetti and meatballs.

Charlie walked in, already drunk, "YOU WERE LATE! I NOW HAVE TO _WAIT_ FOR MY DINNER? NOT OK!" he screamed as he walked unsteadily towards me. He slapped me across my face and my hand flashed up to my cheek, tears welled at the corners of my eyes. He pushed me too the ground and I landed banging my head on the floor with a sickening thunk. He stepped on my leg making me cry out in pain as his steel-toed work boots dug into my flesh.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

"DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!" he roared. He pulled his foot off of my ankle taking a swig of his beer. He stumbled back into the living room before collapsing on the couch.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

I pulled myself up and gingerly put pressure onto my ankle. It hurt like hell. I limped about, finishing Charlie's meal. He was still passed out on the couch when I finished so I put his dinner in the oven to keep it warm. I crawled up the stairs and into my room where I lay down on my bed and cried, not being able to hold back the tears anymore.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

After a while I sensed someone else in the room. I rolled reluctantly expecting it to be Charlie. My puffy eyes bugged out at who I saw.

"E-edward?"

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

* * *

**A/N- Bet you didn't expect that whole Charlie thing! I know the ending was a little cliche but oh well! Thanks for all of my reviews! I love you all! I've never gotten that many in one day you guys rock!** **More soon, promise!**

**Song- Simple Plan- Perfect  
**

**R&R! (click the green button! you know you wannaaaaa....)  
**


	3. Never Felt Like This

Edward's POV

I watched in horror as she was pushed to the ground by her own father. He stepped on her ankle with his steel-toed boot making her cry out in pain.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you_

"DON"T EVER DO IT AGAIN!" he screamed at her before walking to the living room and collapsing out the couch, drunk as ever. She got up, though you could tell she was in pain, and finished preparing the devil's meal. I saw her crawl up the stairs a lay on her bed crying. How could he do something so awful to her?

I didn't know what I was doing till I had climbed through her window and was sitting at her desk in her room. Her body shook with sobs. How could he have done this to his own daughter? His own blood?

_I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

Suddenly she looked up. "E-edward?" she asked, her puffy eyes widening.

"I- I didn't…. yeah… yeah, it's me," I managed, trying to think of the right words to say.

_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming  
I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

"How much did you see?" she sat up on her bed, wrapping the purple comforter around herself. Jasper would have been driven mad by the feelings you could see plastered across her face.

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal_

"All of it," I sighed, "I-I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to follow you home… I just… I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing you again."

"You could've just come to the arcade tomorrow. I'm always there," she smiled a little.

_I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_

"Yeah… didn't think of that. Listen, Bella… my dad, Carlisle, he's a doctor at Fork's Hospital, we moved her because he got a job there. He could take a look at your ankle if you want."

"Uhm… really Edward, that's nice and all but… I can't have anyone know about this, it'd just, it'd ruin everything. Everything I've worked so hard to keep hidden would just be there for everyone to know and see and suddenly I'd be 'Poor Abused Bella,' and I don't want that. I've tried really hard to keep this hidden and that would… ruin everything…"

_You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

"It could be completely secret. You can trust my family Bella, trust _me_."

She reluctantly said, "Ok. Ok I'll trust you. But it's late; won't your family be asleep?"

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

"They don't sleep." I didn't realize I'd said it aloud till I saw her eyes full of confusion. "I-I mean…" and then something clicked. I was tired of lying about who I am and what I was. I was a vampire. Why should I hide it from her? I knew what effects it would have on telling the whole new school, but what could one person, one girl, what could that do? Nothing. "Bella? If I tell you something will you honestly and truly believe me and not tell a soul?"

"Y-yes," she said, "What is it? Why doesn't your family sleep?"

_And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

"Bella. We're vampires."

Her eyes went wide for a moment, but the she shut them contemplating. "Do you drink human blood?" she asked.

"N-no, animal. Wait, you believe me?" I was shocked, how could she believe me that fast?

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around_

"Mmhmm… this isn't your first time in Forks is it?" she asked nonchalantly, her eyes still closed.

"How did you know that?" How did she? Was she like Alice? Could she see the future? Or no… that would be the past wouldn't it? Who was this girl?

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

"The Quileute legend," she said opening her eyes. "My…" she paused, "Someone on the reservation once told me the story. He mentioned your last name, Cullen. I put two and two together just now."

"The Quileute… I haven't thought about them in a while. But you're right… me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle… we are all vampires. Some with special powers… look, I'll tell you more on the way." I got up and walked over to her helping her up. She limped down the stairs, leaning against me. At the bottom she glanced into the living room where Charlie was still passed out.

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around_

"Will he wake up soon?" she asked. I listened to his slow, rhythmic heartbeat. He was sound asleep.

"No, he's not waking up for a while."

"Good," she muttered, "Now can we go? My ankle is killing me!" I didn't know why I felt so close to her, or if it could be good for both of us… but I just felt so comfortable. I lifted her into my arms and carried her bridal style to my car. She just laughed a bit; the puffiness had faded from her eyes, replaced with a sparkle whenever she looked at me. I couldn't understand it. How was she so open and nice to me? A monster?

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

And yet… I know it's sudden… but that pull I feel toward her, it's not thirst, it's love. I loved her. I'd never felt like this before.

* * *

**A/N- I know I know... I used this son gin my castaways story too! oh well! it fit, and i couldn't think of anything else! **

**Next Chapter- The ride there, explaining about vampire, etc.... (possibly him admitting his feelings... not sure how i'll fit that in there but if it works I might)**

**Chapter after that- meet the cullen/hales! yay!**

**lol. you guys are awesome and this story is going really well! i've kind of had this story going on in my head since i read twilight and started getting ideas of "what if this happened?" and now i'm finally able to get it down so I'm really excited! and I've gotten really good feedback on this so I hope you guys likey!**

**R&R!!! *the green button startes talking* come on guys! review! you know you wanna! pretty pretty pleaseeeeeeee?  
**


	4. Fearless

Bella's POV

Ever rode in a car with a vampire on the way to meet his vampire family? Let me tell you straight up, it's pretty stressful.

_There's something 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to car  
And you know, I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

"What if they don't like me?" I asked, He chuckled.

"You are going to meet a family of vampires that could potentially kill you and you're worried about them _liking_ you? You never cease to amaze me Bella," he sighed as he ran a hand through his bronze hair.

_I'm driving down the road, I wonder if you know  
Trying so hard, not to get caught up  
Now, you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly, making me want you_

"You've only known me for a day!" I laughed. But then my words took realization in my mind. I had only known him for a day…

"It feels like to much more doesn't it?"

"Mmhmm… I'm usually never this trusting…"

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand, and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why, but, with you I'd dance  
In a storm, in my best dress  
Fearless_

"When did it start?" he asked me.

I looked at him, "When did wha- oh. That."

"Yeah,_ that_," he smiled sadly.

"When I was 12… so that'd make it 5 years? It was right after…after Renee left."

_So baby drive slow, 'till we run outta road  
In this one-horse town, I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment now, capture it remember it_

"Renee, you mother, why did she leave?" he asked.

I grimaced, "Charlie always said it was because she hated me so much… I hope not, but what other reason is there? I mean, I know it wasn't that she fell out of love with Charlie, I walked in on them making out the day before she left so that's definitely not it. So the only reason that makes sense is that she… hated me that much."

Edward stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Are you going to tell me about your family and their 'powers?'" I asked changing the topic.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand, and drag me head first  
Fearless.  
And I don't know why, but, with you I'd dance  
In a storm, in my best dress,  
Fearless_

"Right. Well… I suppose first you should know their names. Esme and Carlisle are the mother and father "figures." And the story that we are going to tell everyone at school in September is that we are all adopted and... yeah… together. It's always an awkward story, but they get over it. Rosalie and Emmett are together, and Alice and Jasper are, and obviously so are Esme and Carlisle."

"What about you?" I asked. Could there truly be no one for him?

"I'm single," he said and winked at me. I giggled. "But anyway. Some vampires have special gifts, like if they could always get people to see things their way in human life, they might be able to control people's minds as a vampire. So Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, and feel them, and I can read mind… just not yours."

I blanched, "Why me?" I realized we were pulling up to a large house… no house was the wrong word… mansion.

_Well you stood there with me, in the doorway  
My hands shake, I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in, and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss  
It's flawless  
It's really something  
It's fearless_

"I don't know," he said as he helped me out of the car. We stumbled up to the front door and just before he walked in he lifted me to his height and placed his lips on mine. That first kiss was short and sweet, but it meant the world to me. After 5 years of having no one care for me or about me, that one kiss made me feel like I was flying in the blue-white clouds as the sun peeked over the dawn horizon.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand, and drag me head first  
Fearless.  
And I don't know why, but, with you I would dance  
In a storm, in my best dress_

_Fearless

* * *

_**A/N- The song is Fearless by Taylor Swift. Hope you guys like it! Sorry it was short! A longer one next time I promise! **

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**R&R! It's ok to press the little green button! We all know you want to!  
**


	5. Carlisle?

Edward's POV

As we walked in everyone was waiting in the front room. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie (a very mad looking Rosalie), Emmet, Alice and Jasper. But as soon as Bella stepped through the door as if an invisible barrier had been broken Jasper cried out and feel to the floor writhing in pain.

"Too… many… emotions! I can't… handle… it!" Jasper yelled his hands pressed furiously to his temples as he tried to block out the emotions coming from Bella.

_It's just a sad picture  
The final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets  
What you wanted again and  
You know It's all the same  
Another time and place  
Repeating history  
and you're getting sick of it_

"Alice!" I said, "Help him!" She nodded and helped Jasper into a standing position and they stumbled out the backdoor.

"Oh god!" Bella choked, "Is he… is he ok?"

"He'll be fine," I said, "It's not your fault." Alice walked back in, Jasper was no where in sight.

"_He'll be fine, just the smell of her was right there and she had too many emotions and feelings spiraling around in her head. He's going hunting and then he'll be back. I already told them that she knows about us. Rose is furious." _She thought to me. Well that explains the death glares.

"He's going hunting and then he'll be back to formally introduce himself," Alice explained for everyone else. "I'm Alice, it's so nice to meet you Bella!" She put out her hand to shake.

Bella tried to step forward, forgetting about her ankle, and immediately collapsed on the tile floor. "OW! Shit, ow, that hurt!" She mumbled rubbing her ankle. Alice helped her up.

_But I believe  
In whatever you do  
And I'll do anything  
To see it through  
Because these things will change_

"How about we do formal introductions later? Carlisle will you help Bella? I think she sprained her ankle. I'll explain later. Everyone else… uhm… just chill out I guess."

_We can feel it now  
These walls  
That they put up  
To hold us back  
Will fall down  
_

Carlisle came forward and tried help Bella towards the kitchen. As soon as he touched her she tensed up. Carlisle looked confused.

"I-I'm sorry," she muttered. This time when Carlisle touched her she didn't tense. She leaned on him as the walked to the kitchen. I followed not saying anything.

_It's a revolution  
The Time Will come  
For us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah  
Oh_

Carlisle's POV

I couldn't understand why she had tensed when I touched her. It didn't make sense. I mean, I knew we were cold but we weren't THAT cold. There had to be something else.

"Here you go Bella," I said helping her sit down in a chair. I propped up her ankle on another chair. I noticed Edward watching silently. I grabbed my medicinal supplies bag from the counter and pulled out some gauze and a wrap.

_So we've been  
Out numbered  
Rated and now cornered  
It's hard to fight  
When the fight ain't fair_

"Do you mind if I…" I trailed off knowing she would know what I meant. She nodded and I started pressing her ankle in certain spots. "Does that hurt?" I asked. She winced and nodded. I asked a few more time and in the end Edward was right, it was a pretty severe sprain. "Well Bella, it's a pretty bad sprain. How did this happen?" I started bandaging her ankle in the gauze and wrap.

Bella looked from me to Edward. I wondered why. Had he been there?

_We're getting  
Stronger now  
From things  
They never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster  
And never scared_

"I'll explain later Carlisle." He said quietly, though I knew Bella had heard.

I paused in my wrapping and looked up at him. What was going on here?

"Ok. Bella we are about done," I said as I hooked the wrap in place, "Why don't you go rest on the couch. Alice will help you." And suddenly there was Alice in the doorway.

_You can walk away  
say we don't need this  
There's something  
In your eyes  
Says we can beat this  
Because these things will change_

"Come on Bella!" she squealed excitedly, "_What Not To Wear_ is on!" I rolled my eyes a chuckled as Alice helped Bella up. Once they were out of the room I turned to Edward.

"What is this all about? One day you hate the world and the next we find you kissing a human on the doorstep?! And what about not telling me how her ankle got sprained? Edward, I think I deserve some explanations."

Edward sighed. "Carlisle? Bella is abused by her father."

_Can you feel it now  
These walls  
That they put up  
To hold us back  
Will fall down  
It's a revolution  
The time will come  
For us to finaly win  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah  
Oh_

**A/N- The song is Change by Taylor Swift. Uhm… the next chapter is Edward explaining about Bella, the more formal introductions, and probably a furious outburst from Rose… song suggestions are welcome!**

**R&R!!**


	6. He Tried To Kill Me

Edward's POV

"_Carlisle? Bella is abused by her father."_

I was about to say more but a loud crash interrupted from the next room.

And then a scream.

I ran out into the living room and saw a very hungry Jasper in front of a very frightened Bella.

"JASPER!!" I roared, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" I ran into him, knocking him sideways and onto the floor. I held him down as he struggled to get to Bella.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he sneered trying to throw me off of him. I stayed firm until Carlisle's hands replaced mine. Where the hell were the others? I slowly got up, watching Jasper for any sudden movements, but he seemed to be surrendering.

I turned around toward Bella who was now pressed up against the wall, her brown eyes wide with fright. I took a few steps toward her and tapped her arm. She didn't move.

"Bella?" I asked. I tried to keep my voice calm. She didn't respond. I tapped her arm again. This time there was a response… but not a good one.

Bella's whole body started shaking, her eyes fluttering closed and then opening wide. She crumpled to the floor, still shaking.

"CARLISLE!!!" I yelled, even though he was right across the room. I looked back to Bella. Her shaking was starting to fade and her eyes were fluttering closed… permanently.

"Edward! Come on. Hospital. NOW." He ran to the garage, carrying Bella, whose shaking had just started to pick back up. I was left to follow. I glanced over to where Jasper should have been. But he wasn't lying on the floor where Carlisle had left him after he'd surrendered.

Shit.

Bella's POV

My eyes opened slightly and then closed because of the bright light. I tried to lift my hands to my eyes but I found I couldn't. They were bound to the bed I was on.

My eyes shot open despite the light. I couldn't move. I screamed and my breathe started coming raggedly. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Where was I? Some kind of mental institute? I hoped I hadn't gone talking about Edward and his family and someone had sent me here. No no no no no no no! I screamed again and again.

Finally the door opened and Carlisle stepped in.

I stopped screaming. I trusted Carlisle! How you he have done this to me? "Liar!" I screeched. "Edward told me I could TRUST you! And then you commit me to a mental institute?!" I started hyperventilating.

"Bella, you are not in a mental institute. I promise you that. You are in a public hospital, and the only reason we had you bound to the table was because you were having a seizure and it was the only was to keep you still so we could inject the sedatives. Really Bella, if you thought we were in a mental hospital maybe you should be there." My eyes went wide, "Joke. Sorry that was a very bad joke." He undid the handcuffs to prove his point. I sat up slightly.

"I had a seizure?"

He nodded, "I can't say I am surprised you did. After having a hungry vampire nearly kill you… Well, I might too."

Hungry vampire? Edward? "E-edward tried t-to kill me?" I stuttered.

Carlisle chuckled. "No, no. Not Edward. Jasper. You don't remember this do you?" I shook my head. I didn't remember any of it. But I was relieved it wasn't Edward who had tried to hurt me. "That's perfectly normal. You may remember things little by little, or never at all."

I nodded to say I understood. "Where is Edward anyway?"

"He's here. Would you like to see him?" I nodded again and he stepped outside.

A moment later a bronze-haired boy with topaz eyes stepped through the door. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I remembered everything. Why would Carlisle let Jasper in here? He'd tried to kill me!!

**A/N I'm so so so so so sorry that it took me so long to post! I have been really busy! But still… it's no excuse.**

**Anyways… at this point Bella is very very confused (as you can tell by the fact that she thinks Edward is Jasper. Yes. That was Edward. NOT Jasper)**

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for the cliff-hanger!**

**R&R!!!**


	7. Author's Note! Please Read!

Author's Note

Ok well…. As you know I haven't posted anything… in a really long time!

But I have a reason!

My stupid computer wouldn't let me. The site was spazzy for a really long time I had almost given up. I came on to check on something and… BAM!

It was working perfectly! Woo-hoo!

So now…. Well I'm basically going to re-write/ re-work my two major stories on here.

So that would be Castaways: Another Eternal and Walk With Me.

I only have a few chapter for each anyway, so I'm going to re-write and then I'll get on with the story! Yay!

Haha. I also have a new story that I'm working on, a Harry Potter fanfiction, but you'll have to wait until I get these ones under control for me to start posting that.

Also, I know that the plots were a little… lacking to say the least. So if anyone has any ideas, please PM me or review this, I'd love to hear them!

Alright well…. That's about it for now!

I promise that you will see new chapters very, very soon!


	8. Walk With Me Better ch 1!

A/N- See I told you I'd get them out quickly! :) Of course I own nothing... so on and so forth. Except for the plot. That I own. So no stealing! Not that you would. it's not that great... right, enough rambling! ON WITH THE STORY!

Edward's Point Of View.

I wasn't affected by the dazzling lights of the arcade. I wasn't distracted from the game at hand, though I could tell that the opposing player was. From here, at least 5 feet away, I could feel the heat radiating off of him as he tried to desperately focus on the ever changing and speeding arrows that raced across the game-station's screen. Any second he was going to try to shrug out of his jacket while furiously pressing his feet on the metal dance pad, giving me just the right advantage to get ahead in my score.

As if on cue the self-proclaimed "dance-master" tried to remove his leather jacket and pay attention to the screen at the same time. A series of "boo's" ensued from the game on his side as the "perfect's" increased on mine. Less than a moment later the screen flashed and displayed our grades. Mine? AAA. His? B+

Not exactly Dance Dance Revolution "master" material. I shrugged and held out my hand to him saying, "Good game," even if it was necessarily the truth. Humans were easy to beat, but when you're trying to blend into normal society, creatures of the supernatural kind or few and far between. He took one look at my hand and walked away. I heard him thinking that he would rather spit on it. Nice guy…

I looked out into the small crowd that had formed around our game after he had challenged me. I wasn't expecting another challenge when their "master" had been beaten but nevertheless a pale hand shot out of the crowd and pushed its way to the front. The hand was followed by the head and body of a girl around my age… well, my human age of 17 at least. She pushed her brown and black dyed tresses out of her face and stepped onto the dance mat next to me.

She smiled at me, though in her chocolate eyes I found a deep-seated sadness that troubled me. I pushed it to the back of my thoughts as she started talking. "Hey! Mind if you play one more game? I kind of have this weird feeling about you…" she grinned devilishly, as if there was something I didn't know. "I think I can beat you!"

My eyes widened. She was strikingly thin and light in her steps, something that wouldn't help you when playing this game. Did she really think she could beat me? As she scrolled through the songs I tried to use my supernatural gift to reach into her thoughts and figure out what she was thinking. I came up blank. I didn't even know if that was possible. I had always been able to read anyone's thoughts! Who was this girl? And why was she so hard to understand?

I was forced to push this too to the back of my mind as she selected a song. The Only One by Ra.

_You think I notice that you're standing there right next to me__  
__Am I supposed to bow my head and thank you gratefully__  
__You break my heart and turn around to get what still remains__  
__I sold my soul and bought my fear, my inner pain__  
__Without a clue I trust I follow you with my eyes blind__  
__And what I cannot see I need I cannot leave behind__  
__With all those eyes on me, their hunger is insanity__  
__I can see you standing there, do you wanna be free do you wanna be me_

_I don't wanna be the only one__  
__To see my name wrote up on the sun__  
__I don't wanna be the only one__  
__To watch it fall into the sea__  
__I don't wanna have to play the game__  
__To sell my soul, betray my name__  
__I don't wanna be the only one__  
__To watch it fall into the sea_

_So you just sit there stuck__  
__Afraid to risk reality__  
__Those words are mine__  
__And you can find them deep inside of me__  
__You walk away__  
__Some how dismayed at what you may have done__  
__The lies, the dreams, the broken promises, the only one__  
__I can't remember whose idea it was to make this real__  
__Divided equally my feelings I still cannot feel__  
__And there you are you're all alone inside your fantasy__  
__I can see you standing there,__  
__Do you wanna be free, do you wanna be me_

_I don't wanna be the only one__  
__To see my name wrote up on the sun__  
__I don't wanna be the only one__  
__To watch it fall into the sea__  
__I don't wanna have to play the game__  
__To sell my soul, betray my name__  
__I don't wanna be the only one__  
__To watch it fall into the sea_

I heard her voice singing along to the song as it finished and when I looked at her I could tell that it meant more to her than just lyrics. There was something in this song that she connected to. It didn't matter that her grade was AAA and mine was AA. It didn't matter that she smirked or the rest of the crowd had laughed when I'd been beaten. I had wanted to talk to her anyway. To find out what made her tick, or more importantly what she had hiding in her head that I couldn't grasp. I didn't even know her name.

But when she flicked her hair and I caught her scent my thoughts switched dramatically… How could I lure her in? To kill her and taste her blood?

No! No, Edward, no. I shook the instinctive thoughts from my mind. I was above that now. I knew I was. But this girl, she still intrigued me. Why could I not read her thoughts? She was looking at me strangely and I realized that I had been standing here this whole time lost in thought.

I held out my hand to her. "Walk with me?"

She looked at me quizzically for a moment, studying me, before she took my hand and nodded, agreeing. I led her out of the arcade and into the brightly lit mall. After a few turns we found ourselves at the food court. The smell of deep-fried food filled my nostrils but it couldn't overpower the enticing scent of the girl before me. I sat down at one of the plastic, crumb-covered tables and she sat opposite me.

"So…." She said, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Her words were carefully chosen. It was as if she was afraid that something bad would happen if she said the wrong thing.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

Her eyes flashed… recognition? Was that possible? I urged to dig into her head but knew it was a fruitless effort. Her mind could somehow block me. I had heard of vampires having special gifts like this that could block another's but this girl, she was human. I could hear her heart beating, see her lungs breathing. "Cullen you say? Interesting… My name is Bella Swan." She smiled warmly, brushing her long hair away from her shoulders. It was then that I noticed her shirt, and I had to keep myself from laughing. A Rolling Stones logo was printed on the black fabric, but altered so that the mouth had fangs. The logo read "Time is DEFINITLEY on my side!"I grinned and she gave me a look. A knowing look. "So Mr. Cullen? Do you remember when I said I had a strange feeling that I could beat you at DDR?" I nodded, wondering what she was getting at. "Well, I have another intuition."

I was intrigued. Perhaps Bella was like my sister? "Well?" I asked, "Let's hear it."

"If it doesn't sound to… well, stalkerish…. I believe I know where you just moved to." I looked at her. How could she know? "Forks." She smiled as she said it.

I was nearly at loss for words. "How do you…?"

"That's for you to figure out," she glanced at her watch, "I uhm… I have to go." The smile faded into a grimace.


End file.
